DrabbleORama
by My Chemical Romance Dude
Summary: Several drabbles on many charaters how vauge can you get? Rated M to be Safe
1. Spider a very short observation by Hidan

DISCLAIMER: I donot own Naruto, these fanfictions are mearly a recreational sport and no profit is made from this at all. Naruto is copyright Kishimoto or at least until it runs out . then it's public property!

"Spider"

Spoiler warnings for Naruto. 235+ I think

Rating: PG-13? Pairing: Kakuzu and Hidan if you squint and stand on your head while praying to Jashin.

* * *

Hidan watches him, Kakuzu's arms reddening, masks bulging and growling. It's actually quite a relaxing sight. 

Most of the time.

He can't help but think of demons, and shadows in the night, crawling edges and serrated teeth.

The older looking man pauses for a second, the creatures bursting forth in a rather lewd manner. Green eyes glance at the enemies; clay masks bend their bodies behind them.

ANBU streak across the swollen earth, seemingly black streaks of black and white. They aren't so tough compared to the older of the two.

"Hey" Kakuzu looks to him.

For the brief moment that he is distracted, the older nin snorts. Hidan's pinned himself to a tree, but the enemy has been pinned to a bolder.

They walk off content, Kakuzu from sitting down and attempting a conversation with his Masks, Hidan from completeing his ritual and having a nice stare at the sky that Jashin has provided him with.

Spiders crawl, but the immortal stands


	2. Dirty Paws now since it's your job now

"Dirty Paws"

Rating: Worksafe, also you don't have to read my rant at the end of this. Spoilers for chapters 352+

* * *

Kakashi is usually the one, Sasuke reflects, he's the one who cleans after their messes. 

He sighs, and picks at his ears, trying to unstuff them. The scroll lays undone, and the owner's name glares at him.

All the attention and pawing, Suigetsu's taunting, Karin's nervous and shifty glances coupled with her infatuated words to him, Jugo's rapid breath.

The world is silent for once.

All is good, even as he heaves the body off the floor, Karin wording to him, and Suigetsu's exaggerated emotions playing across his face.

Juugo's face is going back to color, he hadn't heard the screams, all he saw where the kunai, the almost rain-like pattern of blood.

It seems that this might be the end, the world seems full of textures and chakra, muddled people, and their open faces, he pulls at the obi, trying to block it out, and concentrate on his hearing.

All the time he can feel Karin, reaching and fawning, Jugo in a slick cold sweat, Suigetsu's breathing and panting annoying complaints empty.

Nothing to hear nothing to learn.

* * *

A/N that was a giant rhym if you noticed. I dislike Jesus! Sasuke, he should at least be dead(I ment to say Deaf!) after Deidara's attack, even if he was in the mouth of a giant snake(which btw is not a bomb selter) I dislike Jugo's name, it sounds like juice to me, end :P 


	3. Bite me Hidan even if it is heaven

"Bite" Tobi/Dei almost

Rating: M Warnings: Yaoi non-con bad dreams evil!Tobi **NWS **at first!! and even then there's some minor cussing from Hidan...

* * *

There sweating now, and Dei's smiling, eyes wide in panic, teeth grinding against each other just like- The grip Tobi's got on his arms is strong, and even now Deidara's weeping, legs spread forcefully. 

The mask somewhere on the floor, thrown forgotten, a single eye peers from both of their faces. But there isn't enough blood in his head and Deidara's screaming with his palms.

Maybe it's the blood on blond hair, smiling eyes is Tobi's fetish perhaps, it's the way his arm is sliced open, just his charm…

But there it is again, pressing into Deidara and splitting him open with blood and soon its tears on his face and neck.

And then he wakes up, Tobi is not raping him, Hidan sits nicely next to the fire, attempting to read by its light, worn book engraved with the sign of Jashin.

He touches the bandages on his arm, tongue peaking out and whispering secrets to his face. The sigh of relief he lets out doesn't startle anyone else at all.

"Hey, where's Tobi" Hidan looks up at Deidara's question.

"I don't know, wasn't he with you" Deidara gives him a quizzical look before lifting up the covering; it's Hidan's cloak.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you dead Hidan?" Hidan doesn't miss a beat,

"Teh typical, Deidara your in heaven." Hidan smiles softly and kisses his rosary, smiling like a madman.

"b-but I killed people!! And blew stuff up!!", in his haste Deidara slips and lands on his back.

"Duh, that's how you got in, guess that last stunt impressed Jashin-sama" Hidan gives a quick look into the fire and prods it with a blunt stick.

Deidara looks up too, and gasps, above them the world is teeming, crawling with life. "…" speechless

Hidan perks up "that's what Kakuzu said too." A beat "although his heart attack was entertaining, I mean after all that jackass thought I was joking with him so he was like "argg" I'm going to shove that pole into your face if you keep on lying, and then we where running around for like, eternity, and we got no-were because, like duh this is heaven and no matter which way you go you'll end up were you started from and then the fucker almost caught me. But Jashin-sama stopped him and I was like dude what'd I tell you dumbass about repenting and not inciting the wrath of Jashin-sama and Jashin-sama was like "no Kakuzu you can't pay your way out of hear again!! Besides you never got to-

Deidara smiles again, perfectly content to watch the world for a moment and ignore Hidan's continued conversation, if only for a moment.

* * *

This was inspired by a web-site dedicated to Hidan's religion it's called: Please Return to Earth Mr. Jashin!! 


	4. Blinking even without eyes

"Blinking"

"Blinking"

Series: Naruto which I do not own.

POV: Itachi

Warnings: Spoilers duh.

It's dark again, and he knows that this time his eyes won't come back. He can feel breath on his shoulders and the slip of long hair on his shoulders, but it isn't his, and he _knows_.

It's his parent's and he sinks further into their bed. He feels their eyes on him, the heavy weight on his face and body, but he knows how he got here and what they are.

So he cries, and then is silent, his mother shushing the new-born Itachi, smiling and happy that the Uchiha finally have a new heir, and new leader, a new beginning.

Itachi is a quiet baby, always looking, mouth still and a blank slate. He dislikes talking, still trying to remember what he had been born with.

The day that Sasuke is born is the day that he finally loses it, any trace; any inkling of their doom, that bad feeling that he would be meeting his killer is gone soon.

And after he is dead, Itachi still cries bloody murder into the night, he dreams of Sasuke crying and how long, long ago in the future he wishes to shatter his mask but cannot.

He wants to warn the Uchiha, he wants to so much, but all he does is babble and wine in the way that babies do.

His mother smiles light-heartedly again, and Itachi is ignorant of the life he is living.

All things fade with time.

And in the end, Itachi is always a peaceful man.


End file.
